The Chosen One
by Nessa Lissesul
Summary: A look into Sephiroth's mind, as Jenova taunts him...


The Chosen One  
By: Nessa Lissesul  
  
This is 200 years after the time of Cloud.  
  
From his perch on the charred building's roof, Sephiroth looked out at the streets of Midgar. The filth despised him. He knew he was on the brink of insanity. Jenova was slowly overpowering him. His blood foamed with pent-up anger. He wanted to get rid of it all. After all, he was Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth...  
  
One Winged Angel...  
  
The Chosen One...  
  
"Go away Jenova..." Sephiroth sighed. He was tired of its voice. He was tired of living in this messed up world, with people who never knew what pain was. Never knew what he suffered.  
  
Sephiroth...  
  
Son of Hojo... Son of mine...  
  
"Enough!" Sephiroth's lime-green eyes opened angrily. Jenova was taunting him again, wanting him to give in...call the Meteors... End his pain...  
  
Lucrecia...  
  
"Stop." Sephiroth jumped to his feet. A cold, hard object in his coat bumped against his leg. He reached his hand into his silver trench coat. He pulled out the gleaming Black Materia. He would've smashed it, but no material on earth was equal to its hardness.  
  
Why not? After all... it's what you want...  
  
Come on... call the Meteors... Hojo will get paid back... your suffering will be over...  
  
"I will not give into you!" Sephiroth muttered. He was exhausted. Jenova taunted him day and night. He had not slept soundly in over a month. He was immortal. No one to confide to... No one...  
  
What about Vincent?  
  
"He left years ago... he must have died. He would've never listen to me... I am an experiment. I do not deserve to breathe. Hojo created me. I have his blood. I am cursed for life. Vincent deserved my mother. I could've had a chance to be his own, if it weren't for that man..."  
  
Then call the meteors.  
  
"No. That would be giving in. I do not give in. Do you think giving in made me the person I am?" Sephiroth gripped his sword, his Masamune, tighter. He slashed it across the sky. "Only I can wield this. Do you think I accomplished this by giving in?  
  
For once Jenova was silent.  
  
"I was an experiment. Hojo injected you into my blood. If my mother had chosen Vincent, I wouldn't have been here now. But... maybe that would've been for the better... for everyone."  
  
You have gotten Revenge, Which is what you wanted...  
  
Sephiroth laughed bitterly," You mean Aeris and Cloud? Sure, I took revenge on them. I killed them. But, now, all that is not revenge, it's now just a remembrance of my life. I shouldn't of taken revenge. Now, it's just a haunting of you and my father. A haunting of who I am."  
  
You took revenge on your father.  
  
"Yes... another sin. Another haunting. Another step towards insanity. Everyday you take me, little by little. I will be a useless shell. Soon, I will be a victim. Powered by you. Like everyone else...  
  
But that will end your suffering. Call the meteors.  
  
Sephiroth was silent. His eyes glazed over. Why not? Why not call the meteors? No one would bug you. Your problems will be solved.  
  
Go now... they're waiting.  
  
Sephiroth took a few steps forward, like a puppet. He began his insane, uncontrollable laughter. He tripped on a rock, and fell face-forward. He sat up, partially sane again. He face was bleeding, but he didn't care. This had happened too many times. Almost falling victim to Jenova. To the soul of his father that still haunted him. The souls that he'd killed. The he and Jenova killed. He sank to the ground, holding his head.  
  
Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth sat in thought. "How could one being, one measly being, create such havoc? How could a small thing, smaller than WEAPON, able to rule the world? Because of one thing. Jenova. It was her fault. If my father had not discovered her, Vincent, my mother, I, and many other innocent people could be okay."  
  
Your father loved finding out things  
  
About me...  
  
Sephiroth looked up. To everyone, Sephiroth was a curse, something to spit on when you heard it. All of his training had been Jenova's doing. He had not been sane, during many times of murderous killing. He was fighting Jenova, mentally, trying to become normal. Fighting took work though, so it was all easier to attack the weak.  
  
The next step Sephiroth, Is total control...  
  
"For me or for you?" Sephiroth's eyes flashed angrily," If it hadn't been for you, people would be okay right now! I-I could've been a father! I could've been normal." His pent-up anger was building. "That's how she does it. She gets me to destroy stuff from being angry!" Sephiroth pondered.  
  
Yes Sephiroth...  
  
But there is more...  
  
It isn't like he hadn't tried to block out the voice, because he had. It pierced his mind, his soul. It echoed, it wracked through his body. The worst was, was when there was a whisper. The whispers where most controlling. A soft whisper in his ear, and he'd never remember anything else. But, a village was already destroyed.  
  
Black Materia...  
  
Black Materia...  
  
His eyes flashed open, but with a pale, eerie glow. His normal look that was on every wanted poster. He smirked. Rocket Town was history...  
  
That's my boy...  
  
He flew toward Rocket Town, sword raised. Soon, he had destroyed the entire town, and all of its contents. The town was a mix of ash, smoke, and fire.  
  
Only one thing left...  
  
Meteors...  
  
Sephiroth 'woke' up. His was the fifth town this week. And the last. He was alone now, no other beings survived. He had destroyed the other. Another haunting. Another memory of his life. The next one would most likely kill him. Next time, the meteors would come. Millions of others clouded his mind. He wept silently, he wept for all the people he had betrayed, hurt, or taken revenge on...  
  
You are the last one. Sacrifices to The planet has been made. The Meteors Are waiting for their call...  
  
Once again, his eyes glazed. Mechanically, he reached for the Black Materia, and slowly activating it. This time, though, he didn't wake up for several weeks.  
  
Good bye, Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth woke with a start. "Please be a dream, please...Jenova couldn't have called them...only I can... its all a dream, all a dream..." There was a loud, rumbling sound. He quickly looked up. The Meteors were coming. Coming faster than before. "I'm sorry." Sephiroth spoke, as he waited for his fate, the one he deserved. 


End file.
